Coconut Cannon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Tallnut Cannon. Coconut Cannon is an interactive plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that requires it to be tapped, after which it fires a coconut in a straight line in front of it where it explodes when it hits the first zombie it encounters, doing splash damage in an area of approximately 2x2 (half a square in each direction and the full center square). A direct hit from a Coconut Cannon deals 45 normal damage shots and will also deal 15 normal damage shots to nearby zombies. After firing, it requires a cooldown period of 16 seconds to fire again. Almanac entry Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Special: On impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it releases a gigantic coconut, pushing all zombies to the rightmost edge of the screen, dealing 60 normal damage shots to all of them in a 3x3 area at the end. The upgrade can still be used during cooldown. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Fast Recovery': Reduces 25% of the reload time. **'Combat Training': Coconut Cannon has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Breath Training': Reduces 40% of the reload time. **'Cell Activation': Coconut Cannon has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Coconut Cannon can be boosted sometimes when planted. **'Fighting Power': Coconut Cannon has 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability will shoot a bullet that stuns zombies in a 5x1 area when it explodes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bursting point: Attacks the enemies in its row, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Use the Coconut Cannon wisely during huge waves of zombies to do splash damage. This is usually unnecessary to use it in later stages, as there are numbers of zombies that can be considered tough. It also costs a lot of sun to place on your lawn, so you should have a lot of sun-producing plants if you want to use them. You can delay Gargantuars with Coconut Cannon by placing it next to them, blow them up, and shoveling it afterwards to get half of the profit (three-fourths if you have unlocked all Shovel Boost upgrades). This is also an effective strategy when dealing with them in large numbers to prevent further collateral damage. It is also useful for pushing them back with its Plant Food, which also deals heavy damage to them and surrounding zombies. For those who are not using Grave Busters in Endless Zone, plant it on an adjacent tombstone, fire it away, then shovel it to get back enough sun. Repeat the same steps until the lawn is out of tombstones already. They are useful in minecarts in Wild West, as you can use one Coconut Cannon to attack all the rows, saving a lot of sun. In any Pirate Seas level, you can use Coconut Cannons to get rid of Imp Cannons by firing and digging them back up to get sun back (only if you have a Shovel Boost, Perk, or Bonus) and earning the achievement Broadside. Using Plant Food on a Coconut Cannon is not recommended to be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, if there are tombstones in the same row. The coconut will not push the tombstone, but will explode instead, so tough zombies behind the tombstones such as Gargantuars will not be damaged. Try to avoid using this plant when you see Jester Zombies. Not only will the Jester throw back the coconut, taking no damage, but the damage from the coconut is enough to insta-kill any plant other than Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut, Sweet Potato, and Chard Guard. Wild West - Day 20 Coconut Cannon is given in the eighth wave of Wild West - Day 20, a Not OK Corral level, if you lose two plants or more, and is required to deal with the massive amount of zombies in the later portion of the level, particularly the Buckethead Zombies. However, if you didn't lose any plants, you have the chance of getting a Repeater instead. Though it is possible to still beat the level using the extra Repeater, it is very difficult. Thus, it is strongly advised that you reset the level if you do not get the Coconut Cannon. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Coconut Cannon is one of the many plants in this game that can be used before their seed packet is obtained without entering a Piñata Party, the others being Threepeater, Twin Sunflower, Magnifying Grass, Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Kernel-pult, Cherry Bomb, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, all plants obtained in Big Wave Beach, Pepper-pult, Chard Guard, Stunion, Rotobaga, A.K.E.E and Endurian. *It is similar to the Cob Cannon and the Banana Launcher, as they all have elevated sun costs and need to be tapped on for them to fire. However, Cob Cannon and Banana Launcher can shoot to any tile in the lawn, and do a lot more damage. *Coconut Cannon cannot kill a Buckethead Zombie in one shot, but leaves it with only 20 health points left. *If Plant Food is given to the Coconut Cannon and a tombstone is in the same lane, the bomb will explode when it touches the tombstone. *Whenever a Coconut Cannon with its costume shoots out a coconut, its Hard Hat will also jump and slide down. *It is the plant with the highest sun cost in Pirate Seas. *In the Chinese version, third level Plant Food will play the 9th Symphony by Beethoven, which is an easter egg referencing Extreme Fever from Peggle. *Coconut Cannon deals a very huge damage (similar to Citron and Magnifying Grass) to anything on the tile with the the zombie hit, and deals moderate damage to zombies in a 3x3 area. *When watered in the Zen Garden, Coconut Cannon's fuse will be extinguished. The same happens to Torchwood, Pepper-pult, and Fire Peashooter with their flames. *If an Imp Cannon is destroyed by this plant, the player gets the Broadside achievement. *It is the second plant that has the word cannon on its name. The first one is the Cob Cannon. *The bullet that Coconut Cannon shoots for its Costumed Plant Food ability in the Chinese version looks very similar to the Banzai Bill from the Super Mario series. *This, Oak Archer, Bowling Bulb, and Guacodile are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. *It is currently the only plant in the game to cost 400 sun. *Coconut Cannon's idle animation shows signs of it getting focused, tapping its wheels and squinting its eyes. *Its projectiles can destroy an Excavator Zombie's shovel if hit enough. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It doesn't need to recharge in this game. See also *Broadside *Tallnut Cannon *Cannons Away *Pirate Seas - Day 25 es:Cococañon fr:Coco-canon ru:Кокосовая пушка Category:Pirate Seas Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants